


godamn Fish v2

by Majorlight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorlight/pseuds/Majorlight
Summary: arlo and sol, havin fun
Kudos: 2





	godamn Fish v2

Arlo looked at Sol, "Hey sexy." Rasped him. 

(I know nothing about Sol so he says something sexy)

***Ten years later***

"He's 6 foot tall and more Jimmy, you don't understand, he could pick me up and toss me to his heart."

Jimmy stared, " you weird man." Drinking lots of alhcahol. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
